


Cellphones for Dummies

by pinegreenapples



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gilan and Will as siblings in crime, Halt is a loveable asshole who takes advantage of gilan's gullibility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: “That’s odd.” He muttered.“What’s odd?” Will piped up. He stood on his tiptoes to try to peer at Gilan’s phone but Gilan pulled it away for fear of Will’s chocolate ice cream cone and it’s half melted quality.“Halt’s not answering his phone. I called him about five times and he hasn’t picked up once.” Gilan told Will. the younger boy hummed.“Maybe he’s just busy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off this text post: http://the-annoying-will.tumblr.com/post/140332704712

Gilan frowned as his call went to Halt’s voicemail for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“That’s odd.” He muttered.

“What’s odd?” Will piped up. He stood on his tiptoes to try to peer at Gilan’s phone but Gilan pulled it away for fear of Will’s chocolate ice cream cone and it’s half melted quality.

“Halt’s not answering his phone. I called him about five times and he hasn’t picked up once.” Gilan told Will. the younger boy hummed.

“Maybe he’s just busy.” He took a lick of ice cream even as the other half dripped steadily onto his hand.

“Maybe.” Gilan turned his phone over in his hands. “Let’s keep walking.”

The two continued down the downtown fair way for several minutes. Gilan tapped his phone against his leg but not once did he feel the telltale buzz of an incoming call. After what felt like ages, Gilan finally opened his phone again just to check that his phone was on vibrate and not silent.

Will watched him flip the switch back and forth from vibrate to silent to vibrate again.

“Maybe you could text him?”

Gilan swiveled to face him. “Will, you’re a genius!” He began to type on his phone.

_To Halt:_

_Hey, why aren’t you answering your calls? (15:44)_

_From Halt:_

_Sorry, I dropped my phone and I can’t find it. I’ll call you when I find it. (15:45)_

_To Halt:_

_Okay. (15:45)_

_Did you find it yet? (15:46)_

_From Halt:_

_No. (15:47)_

_To Halt:_

_Okay, let me know when you do. (15:47)_

Gilan shut off his phone, satisfied that Halt would call him as soon as he found his phone.

“Did he respond?” Will asked. His tongue darted out to catch a chocolate drop on his face but ended up smearing it worse. Gilan smiled and handed him a serviette.

“Yeah. He said he dropped his phone and can’t find it but he told me he’d call me when he did.”

Will paused in cleaning off his cheek, “Um, Gilan.” He sounded worried.

Gilan looked over at Will. “Is something wrong?”

“Gilan,” Will said slowly, “How did Halt text you if he had lost his phone and was looking for it?”

Gilan’s mouth parted into a small ‘o’. He could feel himself turning red as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He opened another a call to Halt. This time Halt picked up.

“ _Hello Gilan. You caught me just at the right time, I just found my phone_.”

“Y’know, you aren’t as funny as you think you are.” Gilan remarked.

“ _I’m not sure I understand what you mean._ ”

“Of course you don’t.” Gilan scrubbed a hand down his face. “Well, Will and I are going to the library. We’ll be back for dinner.”

“ _Good._ ”

“Or we might just try that new pizzeria that opened up on 29th.”

“ _Gilan-_ ”

“Goodbye Halt! See you in a few hours!” Gilan ended the call and smiled at Will. He held out his elbow like a Victorian gentleman to his companion. “Shall we?”

Will snickered and nodded, his hand sliding into the crook of Gilan’s arm.


End file.
